


(Title is a WIP)

by Misty_Cloud



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Cloud/pseuds/Misty_Cloud
Summary: Vesper, a Newly Published author, decided to enter a charity raffle with the prize being a chance to stream and play Among Us with a variety of Youtubers in an effort to try and spread awareness of their book. And if they were to be honest, they weren't expecting to actually win. But they did, and it resulted in them getting discovering things about the world and themselves in the process.
Kudos: 9





	(Title is a WIP)

Alexis Bright, or as the prefered to be called Vesper (Not that any of their family knows), was not expecting to win the guest spot for a charity Livestream. Out of the thousands of other fans,  _ they _ were chosen. A nineteen-year-old struggling anxious writer just trying to get out of the hotel room they shared with their family. A person who has a shitty laptop, no Wi-Fi, and will probably have to beg their dad to let them stay the day at his place to use his computer which was significantly better than their own. And its Wi-Fi. Especially his Wi-Fi.

Vesper looked down at their phone in disbelief, “Holy fucking shit. No way!” They could feel their eyes widening and their breathing stop as their heart rate skyrocketed. They had to bite their hand to muffle the excited squeal that escaped their throat. Vesper barely registered their parents' argument abruptly ending as their heads snapping over to look at them. Considering Vesper usually didn’t curse often, it was an understandable reaction. (Growing up chastised for cursing developed into a reluctance to curse even if they were an adult now. Though, that reluctance has been fading recently.)

“Alexis?” Their mother questioned in confusion. Vesper looked at their mother in open-mouthed shock, “I need to call my dad.” Vesper jumps up from their bed, knocking their laptop from their lap and dashing outside, disregarding their underdressed state as they bring up their fathers' number and then their phone to their ear.

_ “Lexi?”  _ He sounded surprised since they didn't call. They text. But their father had a habit of missing text and was more likely to pick up a phone call.

“Dad. I need a favour. I need to borrow your computer and your Wi-fi for about six hours on the first of December. May a day or two before as well.”

_ “... Why?”  _ He sounded understandably confused.

“I entered into a raffle for a chance to play and Livestream Among Us, a video game, with a bunch of YouTubers for charity. I won. Somehow, out of thousands of people, I won. And I don’t want to pass up this chance. Not only is it a chance of a lifetime, but my book sales might also actually skyrocket.”

There was more silence on the other end,  _ “Book sales?” _

Vesper blinked, they hadn’t told him? They thought they did. “Uh, yeah. You know that book I’d been working on? I published it about a month back. I’ve only managed to sell about a hundred, but hopefully, this Stream will help the sales.” They explained. Maybe they should make sure their mom and stepdad are aware.

_ “Shit, Alexis. Congrats.”  _ Though their dad had some (bad) faults, he at least genuinely cared for them and he held pride in his voice. So they smiled despite their dad not being there to see it.

“Thanks. So can I?” The cringed at their abrupt and somewhat rude change of subject. They didn’t mean to but they didn’t know how to bring the conversation back around to their original question.

Their dad sighed on the other end,  _ “Of course. Will you need me to pick you up?” _

Vesper went almost boneless in relief, “Probably, yeah.”

A few moments passed before they exchanged goodbye’s and hung up, “Alexis?” Vesper's head snapped from when they stared at their phone's notifications, more precisely the message on Twitter from Jacksepticeye to their mother and stepdad, “What was the rush about?”

Vesper chewed the meat of her cheek, glancing down at the notification. They hesitate another moment, anxiety curling in their gut and their stomach starts to cramp as they finally hand over the phone to their mother.

It takes their mother a few moments to grasp the importance before she gasps and looks up at Vesper, “Oh my God! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you! Is this why you called Danny?” Vesper shifted a little, looking down at their feet as they nodded. “Will he be coming to pick you up?” Another nod as they’re handed their phone back.

“You best message him. He’s been waiting for the past ten minutes.” She said, “And come back inside, it’s too cold to be out here while wearing that.” Vesper laughed a little and followed her parents back into the room, typing out their response.

They jumped back onto their bed and slipped under the covers, pulling the loose blanket over their shoulders and Jack responded with many exclamation points and a discord link.

Vesper chewed on their thumb briefly before clicking the link.

**_Welcome, Vesper (Non-Binary). We hope you brought pizza._ **

**Vesper (Non-Binary): Heyo?**

**Sean: Hey! Welcome!**

**Sean: Guys, this is Vesper, the raffle winner.**

**Rae: HI! Welcome to our super-secret chat! Can’t wait to play and talk with you!**

**Sykkuno: Yeah, welcome. I hope you enjoy it here.**

The greetings kept coming in and Vesper almost felt overwhelmed by it all, tears coming to their eyes as they sniffled a little.

**Vesper (Non-Binary): Thank you! You’ve all made me feel very welcomed already!**

They all talked a little more and Sean and Vesper set a date to get everything ready and to make sure everything worked, a day before the stream.

**Vesper (Non-Binary): I can’t wait!**

  
  


“Lexi!” Riley jumped from his chair at the kitchen table and hugged Vesper. “Kid, aren’t you in class?” They asked.

“Yes, he is. Riley, sit your ass back down.” Tina, Riley’s mother, ordered. Riley pouted but did as he was told, apologising to his teacher as he did so.

“You know where the computer room is,” Tina told her. Vesper smiled awkwardly and placed their bag down beside the couch, taking off their shoes and putting them beside the bag. They stood there for a moment before heading for the room, clutching the new headphones their dad had given them. They were the bulky kind with the external microphone. Which they were thankful for, as their other pair was getting weak from constant use. Nor did their other pair have a microphone, for some reason.

“Passwords on a sticky note on the computer!” She called. “Okay!”

Vesper shifted and pulled out their phone, shooting a text off to let Jack know that they could start setting up soon. The computer was already on, they just needed to login and download what they needed. Something they made sure Tina and her Dad was aware of.

Vesper's phone started ringing and they glanced over to see Sean calling them. They hesitated, letting it ring for a moment before answering. “Heyo.” They greeted.

_ “Hi, Vesper! You got everything?”  _

Vesper hummed, “Yeah. Steam, Among Us, OBS, Discord. The only thing I don’t know how to do is the mods.”

_ “Don’t worry! I’ll walk you through the process.” _

  
  


Vesper nibbled on their lips, absently pulling at the dried and flaky skin on them, as they started setting up their stream. They streamed maybe once and for no more than an hour. But it had been so laggy and the only person who watched was a discord friend. The other times they streamed was on discord while waiting for their DnD session to start.

Their eyes darted to the Discord call invite that popped up on their computer. They’d need to mute Discord to keep that from disrupting them. So they did, and then they joined the call. “Heyo!” They tried to be just above their normal voice since their normal voice was ‘mumbling’ according to their mom. They decided to try and treat them like they would their regular AU Group. That’ll probably help. And it’s not like they’d ever meet them in person.

_ Rea: “Hi! Oh! Is this Vesper?” _

“Yeah. This is them.”

_ Sykkuno: “Welcome! Happy to meet you!” _

“I’m happy to be here.”

_ Dream: “Yes! We have another faceless one!”  _ He cackles.

Vesper giggles a little, “Cheers to faceless people.” They fist-bumped the air a little, even though no one could see them.

_ Corpse: “Cheers, baby.”  _

Vesper yelped at Corpse speaking up so suddenly before they realised he probably joined while Dream had been cackling. Vesper could feel their cheeks flood with colour, and they giggled a little.

They continued to chat as they waited, answering the occasional question from their chat.

A little while later and they were starting the first game.

  
  


“Lade dade dah.” Vesper hummed softly, rushing through their task before the Diagnostics finished when a body was called.

They pouted and couldn’t help the, “Aww!” that slipped from their lips.

There was a pause, before a giggling Rae asked, “What’s wrong? Sad that Corpse died?”

Vesper paused in confusion, checking over the meeting screen before learning that Corpse was in fact dead, “Well I am now. I was just disappointed I won’t be able to finish my task before Diagnostics was finished. And I only had the computer one by lights left!”

There was silence. “WHAT?! You’re already done? It’s been hasn’t even been three minutes!” Rae screeched.

Vesper laughed, “They’re not that hard! And there aren’t many. Plus I know all the task and maps pretty well.” They really didn’t really see how that was so shocking. They were sure others were faster then theirself.

“But why were your movements so odd?” It was Dream who asked.

“I do my task in order, most of the time. Either top to bottom or the reverse.”

“Who does that?”

Vesper laughed again, “Me, obviously.”

The meeting continued with no information shared and everyone skipped, with only three people voting for them, which resulted in an offended gasp. “What?! Who the fuck voted for me? And why?”

There were laughs and cackles all around and Vesper pouted again. They finished the last of their task quickly before hiding in the corner outside medical to keep an eye on the vent in there. Something they always did when they were done.

“Vesper.” They looked behind them to see Tina standing there, “Yes, ma’am?”

“Do you want some nuggets and fries?”

“Please.” The woman nodded before leaving the room, softly closing the door behind her. Vesper turned back to the computer just in time to see the vent move. Their eyes widened in shock and they almost let out a gasp, but they managed to hold it in. Vesper began hurrying away from the corner, hoping whoever vented just assumed they were coming back from launch. As they passed medbay doors, they recognized Sykkuno’s skin and decided to greet him, “Heyo!”

“Oh! Uh, Hey Vesper! Are you done with your task?” He asked.

“Yeah! Just finished. What about you?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just finished diverting power.”

“Nice, Nice.”

Silence fell over them as Vesper made their way to the button, passing a few others as they did. They mingled for several moments before rushing down to the cafeteria, well aware that Sykkuno was following them.

They brought up the button, rapid clicking and the meeting Emergency Meeting sound echoed through their head.

“Alright, what’ve you got for us, Vesper?”

“Sykkuno vented in Medbay.” They were straight to the point, voting Sykkuno as they did.

There was silence before Sykkuno let out a startled, “W-what? What are you talking about?”

“You see I finished my tasks about two minutes ago and when I’m done with my task I stand in this corner outside of medbay to keep an eye on the vent. The vent moved and you came out of medbay.”

More silence before, “Alright, I can believe that.” Rae’s icon then showed the ‘I Voted’ sticker.

“I do too. There  _ are  _ two new dead bodies after all. Dream and Ludwig.” Vesper blinked and realised that Toast was right. They hadn’t even noticed.

Sykkuno ended up being voted out and the game continued. Though, Vesper was killed by Poki just before the round ended, with the Crewmates the victors. Vesper giggled in victory before they heard the door opening and they turned to see Tina with a bowl in her hands. Presumably the nuggets and fries. She set it down on the left side of the keyboard, “Careful, it’s hot.”

Vesper smiled at her, bringing their knees to up onto the seat before tilting them sideways, “Thank you.” Tina nodded before leaving.

Vesper immediately dived for a nugget, munching on it. They hadn’t eaten anything before starting, anxiety having caused them cramps even with the aid of peppermints and chamomile tea helping them.

“Who was that? If you don’t mind me asking?” Ludwig's voice entered their ears, reminding them that they were streaming.

“My brothers' mom. She was bringing me something to eat.”

“Oh? Good on you for eating.” He praised. Vesper giggled awkwardly, cheeks flushing red, “Thanks?”

“You know, I don’t think we ever asked, but what do you do?” Poki mused, humming.

“Oh! Uh,” They felt uncertain about telling them, considering they’d inadvertently be advertising their stuff. But they were nice, Vesper was sure it would be okay. “I’m an author.”

Before anyone could say anything, Rae gasped loudly, as if realizing something. “That's why your name was familiar! Are you Igneous Vesper, the writer of The Adventures of Angel and Ruby: Origins?”

Vesper blinked, surprised she knew of her book, “Yes? You read my book?”

“Yes! It was so awesome and cute! And I like how you were inclusive! Ambriel’s backstory was intriguing and I loved her relationship with her mother. I also loved your inclusion of myths and legends and I especially liked Fenrir.” Rae continued to babble about Vespers book off and on throughout the day.

Near the end of the stream, Rae ended up asking, “Are you going to write another one with Ambriel and Ruby and the others?”

“Yeah. And I’m not telling you where it’ll take place or any hints about it.” They stated resolutely.

“Aww!” Vesper could  _ feel  _ the pout Valkyrae was shooting them through the screen and they laughed. Gods, their throat was hurting. They’ve never talked so much in their life. Even during DnD, they kept quiet outside of random outburst, or they typed what they wanted to say in chat. They hoped there was ice-cream. They could use some right now.

It was a fun and productive day, with Vesper feeling like they’d actually just go straight to bed when they finally ended the stream. The charity had raised a ton of money, which was good, but they were exhausted and wanted sleep. They sent a quick bye and thank you and explanation of cutting their phone off and going to bed to the Youtube Chat before shutting the computer down, absently cutting off their phone. They’d deal with the bombardment of notifications they’d no doubt be getting.

Vesper bit their lip and curled up, hugging their knees briefly to their chest before they stood up, knees weak and almost sending them to the floor. They yawned and left the computer room, heading straight for a free spot on the couch to go to sleep.


End file.
